Bumblebee Lost Weight
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Bumblebee, after being mocked by his weight, decided to lose it all. After getting a new hot figure everyone is after him. Especially a certine 'Con. Cade/Bee
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee Lost

Weight

Chapter One

Optimus Prime was reading a Deciptacon report from Ratchet, when he noticed that Bumblebee had entered the room. The small yellow bot was trying to be invisible and the older Auto-bot saw this. But that wasn't the only thing he'd noticed. He had also noticed that the yellow and black Auto-bot was wearing a black hat and a yellow jacket. Now that caught the leaders' attention.

What was the little Auto-bot up to now?

"Bumblebee?"

The little robot froze mid-step. He was defiantly up to something.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus repeated. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," the younger one squeaked.

_'Liar,' _the leader thought. The little bot was indeed up to something. Why else would he dress up like that?

"Bumblebee, come over here, now." Optimus demanded. Bumblebee knew he was in trouble now.

He just wanted to just get passed all the other Auto-bots without being noticed. He passed Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz...all three of them didn't ask a single question, as to why he dressed like that. He was hoping to pass his leader with the same notation.

Apparently, it wasn't so.

Optimus was the kind of bot that asked questions. Allot of questions. From simple questions about the environment to ones that made you blush and look away. He was just so damn curious!

So it was no surprise for Bumblebee when he turned around to face his commander. His commander had one eyebrow croaked, his face saying '_I have a million and one questions and I hope you can answer them all.'_ He sighed.

Oh Prime, why couldn't he'd just been unnoticed.

"Bumblebee, would you mind explaining to me, why you're wearing all those clothes?"

"Uhmm...," Bumblebee bite his lip. Should he tell him the truth? "Uhh...I'm just...trying to look Snazzy?" The little bot finally said, hoping that would be enough for his commander.

No such luck. Optimus narrowed his eyes. Bumblebee gulped and fidgeted slightly under his commanders' gaze.

"What are you hiding Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked scared and Optimus' octials softened. It wasn't the bots fault that he was curious. Partially he was, but it mostly him. He shouldn't be too hard on the younger bot.

He smiled and walked over to Bumblebee. He placed his hand on the fabric covered shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Bumblebee?" He waited till the bot nodded yes. "So you can tell me, what's up with all that clothing?"

Bumblebee shook his head.

"Not here. I have to show you this outside."

Optimus frowned, but followed Bumblebee outside. He followed him till they were a few miles away from the fortress, out in the dessert night. And into Deciptacon territory.

"Well," he said in a tone that hoped said 'I'm not trying to push you into saying it'.

Bumblebee bit hip lip again.

"Well, you remembered how Prowl was making fun of my weight?"

"Yes," Optimus said in a low toned. He hit his comrade afterwards, after seeing Bumblebee run off.

"Well after that, it got me thinking about how I should lose weight. Remember?"

His commander nodded his head.

"Yes. And I must say that I was quite proud of you." Optimus sensed a Deciptacon coming and decided to end this. "What about it? It obviously worked, you look great."

Bumblebee nodded grimly. "That's the problem."

Optimus frowned again. "I don't understand."

He had no clue what the young bot was talking about. The Dissipation finally came into view, Star scream. He was behind Optimus, so the bot didn't see him. Bumblebee saw him, but didn't voice out his discovery. He sighed.

"Let me show you," the yellow came said, removing his hat.

Star scream transformed and went down to attack.

"I guess I'll just take off my jacket now-" he yelled to no one in particular.

Optimus croaked his head to the side, as Star scream came up behind him.

"Freeze Auto-bot..."

Star scream looked passed his easy prey, to see Bumblebee's new form. He remembered the came as being a butter ball, as humans called their fat comrades. But now, here he was, drooling his oil out, and all because of how alluring the little Auto-bot looked.

The bots waist was slim; his hips tilted in an alluring way. He had to have him. Now.

He rushed passed Optimus and tackled the poor came.

"What a cute little thing you are." He purred. "And such a slim waist," he started rubbing Bumblebee's waist. "Are you a pleasure bot, my dear?"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled, unleashing his sword. "Let him go Star scream."

Stars ream narrowed his optics at the sword wielding Auto-bot.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Auto-bot? Can't you see that I'm busy, at the moment?"

Bumblebee struggled under the Decipaticons grip. Star scream saw this, and turned his attention back to him.

"Don't struggle, my pretty," he said sweetly. He grasped the camo's cheek. "This thing is bigger then the both of us."

He let his hand wonder south, till it was close to where Bumblebee's spark was hidden. He had no time to venture further into the bots circuitry, when Optimus grabbed him by his neck, and sent him flying. He crashed into a sand dune, successfully getting stuck in it.

Optimus grabbed Bumblebee, who still had the jacket in a vice grip, and ran back to their fortress.

By the time Star scream got out of the dune, he looked to find Optimus and his little pleasure bot was gone. He was sad and boiling mad at Optimus for taking his delectable little bot. Damn, and he was all hot and bothered too.

Oh well, guess he had to use his old model again tonight.

By the time they got back to the fortress, Bumblebee had already put on his jacket. His hat was still outside, but he thought he could live without it.

Optimus told the bot to go recharge, and that he would think of a solution to the problem, tomorrow mooring. The bot nodded his head and went straight to his room.

He had a long night and he just wanted to forget. But oh, that whole thing with Star scream was just the beginning. He had no idea, but Bumblebee had set something in motion, that would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2 Bee's secert

IceKitsuneQueen: Hello everyone, it's nice to back in the Transformers section. I would like to say sorry for not posting a second chapter, for those who were waiting oh so patiently. You all get cookies. So this is the second chapter, that shows how Bumblebee lost the weight and this is when Barricade comes into the picture. Also I edited the first chapter, because I couldn't see Prowl making fun of Bee, because of his weight. Enjoy!

Also animeblues911: I'm so glad you liked the part of Starscream calling him a butterball. I thought that was funny too. So this chapter is for you and Kyo anime, you guys rock!

P.S this is also a little bit from the new Transformers and the old Transformers, cause the new Ratchet is so NOT hot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or Transformers Beast Wars…Damn.

Chapter Two: Bee's secret Life

It was around midnight the next night, as Bee left the shelter of the Auto-bot command center, and drove to Dino Island to take the rocket up to somewhere near the moon. He's been doing this for a while, ever since Bulkhead made of his weight. He lifted weighted and did cardio, but he thought that it didn't work, not seeing any change in his appearances, but losing some weight, after 8 weeks. So he sought the help of an old friend, who just so happened to knew a great way to lose and maintain weight. She introduced him to her boss, Motorwing, who took a liking to him immediately and gave him the job. It wasn't until his night on it, that he knew it wasn't going to be any construction work or any kind he would've done, for that matter.

It was a strip club. Motorwing's Spectacular Mech's Club, for you all your CPUs simulations, to become reality. Bumblebee thought that he was going to die with horror. He had never been in a strip joint before, and seeing all the femme's and mech's that work there, made him feel uneasy.

He's friend, a wolf beast transformer, by the name of Midnight, assured him that he would do great. And indeed he has.

Bumblebee had not only succeeded in losing his weight and having a fantastic figure, but also earned money and the audience's attention. He had a few one or two admirers, that try to get him into the backroom, but Bee would smile and said no, hoping not to hurt their feelings, or get jumped when he wasn't carful. But that was the great thing about Motorwing's strip club, the dancers can touch, but the customers can't. They also couldn't force the dancers into anything, if they don't want to thrown out for life.

And since the strip club was neutral territory, Decepticons and a few Auto-bots were there every night for the same thing; a little bit of action and fun. To make sure everyone kept in line, Motorwing makes everyone sign a contract, which insured that no mech would cause trouble with a enemy while staying in the club, or else they were banned for life. But all the mech's, friend or enemy got along, and even got a little too friendly with their supposed mortal enemies.

But it seemed now a day that they all come for Bee. His new figure was just raking in customers, and Motorwing was glad that he had the young mech and not some other strip club.

So anyone wouldn't know about his true identity, Bumblebee would paint his yellow armor red and black, and went by the name Firefly. It wasn't too to get into his double personality, he just had to make sure not to mix job, with work. He was suppose to be a scout, to defend the world against Decepticons, not give them lap dances. But with all the juicy information he overhears, he would say it was worth it.

Barricade muttered with disgust, as a passing femme brushed her hand on his thigh. He didn't understand why Blackout, Bonecrusher, and Starscream even bother taking him to clubs to like this. It never changed his mind about what he wanted, but they insisted to do so anyway. Well only Black and Crusher, Starscream could care less. Probably wanted more allies so he could destroy Megatron, in the distant future, where he hopes to have enough, to bring him down.

They sat down in a booth close to the stage. A waiter-bot, asked them to sign the contract, stating that they wouldn't hurt any Auto-scum or the dancers. Now that he looked around, Barricade could see that the place was crawling with a dozen or so Auto-bots.

All here for the same thing they were, he bet.

After signing and ordering a round of oil, the group settled in and absorbed the atmosphere. Blackout was flirting with a over painted faced femme, who plating was red and white like a certain medic, and Bonecrusher was complaining about when the show was going to start. The only one, who was quiet, besides him, was Starscream, who was waiting patiently for the drinks, while examining his claws.

Finally, their round of oil came and the lights dimmed down. Motorwing walked center stage. Motorwing was a tall fat mech, with silver and blue plated armor. He was a old mech, with one sparkling, was around Bee's age, who was a scout for the Auto-bots in a different galaxy. So much for taking over the family business.

"Customers and old patrons, welcome to my club. Tonight, we have a treat for you. Here by popular demand, the one you know and love…Firefly!"

The crowd went into a sudden uproar, so fast that it shocked Barricade himself. The spotlight over Motorwing turned off and another replaced it, revealing a red and black bot, by one of the poles; his back to it. One of his legs were propped up on the silver beam, head bent down so he wasn't facing the crowd. His hands were entwined around it, like draping a lover's neck. Then the music started to play, his hips swaying by the rhythm of the fast beat.

As the mech on stage swayed and danced around the pole, Barricade felt his spark pulsate and bang against his spark chamber. He never felt this way about anyone before, except….

Firefly was away from the pole and was on his hands and knees, crawling. As he crawled towards the end of the stage, mechs were starting crowding around him. It appeared that they wanted a piece of him first, energon cubes waving in the air. He flipped over them and walking over to the booths. Firefly stopped at one table and sat down on a cobalt mechs lap, and started dancing on him. He leaned close and whispered something in his audios, before getting up and moving toward the next booth. Whatever he said made the cobalt mech face plate grow red and flush, Barricade noticed. The little mech must know how to affect his customer's just right.

As Firefly made his way to their booth, Barricades spark twirled and pulse with excitement. He was going to have the dancer in his arms first. But the mech seemed a little hesitant about going over to them. He was pouting, if not in such a cute way, and his blue eyes seemed to hold some kind of concern or fear. In any case, whatever it was, he came to their area anyway. Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

His smile was playful and coy, and the once concern in his optics, changed to match his smile.

"Hello boys," he said. His voice was light and sweet, like a birds chirp. "What I do for you, tonight?"

"Maybe a little fucking in the backroom," Starscream suggested, gulping down his oil in one shot.

That made Barricade enraged for some reason. The mech shouldn't be doing that with this traitor. If anyone, it should be him. That made Barricade optics widen.

_'Why did think that just now.'_

But the mech only smiled and said. "I don't do that with the customers."

"You got yourself something to entertain you after hours?" Starscream asked in a bored manner, but Barricade knew he was fuming on the inside, from the little dancer's rejection. He wasn't use to saying 'no' to.

The dancer shook his head. "No, I just don't do that. They get too attached. But I would be more than happy to do something else, for you." He added at the last minute.

Barricade grabbed him and pulled him down. Firefly looked up at him, curiosity gleaming in those blue orbs. Barricade couldn't help but smirk and place the dancer on his lap.

"You can dance for me," he whispered, claws traveling down, to rest on thin hips. "That is, if you can."

"I don't have a problem, with it," he smiled, as he wiggled his hips and started to move.

Another dancer replaced Firefly on the stage and the crowd's interest, but Barricade could've cared less. Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

He had a small, alluring little mech in his grasp, withering and panting on his lap and couldn't be happier. As the movements became frantic and more intimate, the dancer tried to get out the hold.

Barricade growled and moved the mech faster on his lap. He could hear the gasps and silent moans that spilled out of the young mechs mouth, as he took control of the rhythm they were moving. The forged, their replica of interfacing was starting to bore Barricade. He wanted the real thing. He wanted to be in the whore, thrusting until he overloaded like there was no mega cycle. Then, the dancer stopped.

Barricade wanted to ask why, to demand the mech to continue, but stopped when he saw into his optics. They looked just like any other Auto-bots, but he knew better. No one had that same innocence in them, which they held. He knew only one Auto-bot, with those same optics.

_'Bumblebee._'

IceKitsuneQueen: There. Even though I hate cliffhangers, I couldn't think of how to end it, and I'm tired, so I'm going to lie down. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: New Decpiticon

IceKitsuneQueen: Hi's to all! Thanks for reviewing, I love you all! And Momo does too. Isn't that right, Momo?

Momo: Yeah. Hey everybody. *waves*

IceKitsuneQueen: So how about we get this show on the road, huh? I do not own Transformers and I never will. *sobs* I love Bumblebee! I own Midnight though.

Chapter Three

'_Bumblebee'_

He was seeing it, but the information must be incorrect. Barricade continued to stare, even when the blue optics changed to purple once more. It couldn't be Bumblebee, it just couldn't be. This is Bumblebee we're talking about; the sweet, innocent, kind little mech that helped the Optimus and his little group of Autobots.

'_Wasn't so innocent almost bringing you to overload, was he?'_ A voice in the back of 'Cades mind thought. Barricade left that thought alone, it was bad enough that he let it happened, he didn't want to think about his almost overload.

He looked into those purple optics, which were just a baby blue a second ago. They held all kinds of emotion. Fear, anger, embarrassment…excitement. Barricade near choked on his energon that gathered in his mouth. He must have been seeing things; Bumblebee wouldn't be excited over this. Would he?

Bumblebee got out of the stunned Decpiticon's grip and almost ran to the backroom door. Barricade watched as this happened, not even moving when the flash of red paint was no longer in sight. Blackout and Bonecrusher looked from Barricade, to where the stripper ran off to, and then to each other. And they both had the same thought.

Something, either good or bad, had just happened.

*~~*

Bumblebee didn't stop running, till he was safely in his dressing room. (A/N: I know what you're thinking, why would they need a dressing room? But deal with it for now.) He locked the door behind him and panted. He couldn't believe he almost overloaded over a costumer. Over a Decpiticon. But this wasn't any other Decpiticon. No this was Barricade. Barricade for Primus sakes! And his optics changer went offline and his eyes went back to blue. He knows who Bumblebee is now, it was clear that he knew; the look on his face said it all.

Bumblebee sat in the chair and put his head in his hands. Primus what was he going to do. If the Decpiticon ever breathed a word about this, the Autobots will be seen as a joke. Slag if Optimus Prime ever found out…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bumblebee jumped and turns to look at the door. Please don't let it be him, he thought.

"Bumblebee?"

But it wasn't Barricade, it was Midnight. She saw the run in such a hurry, that she went after him. Something must have happened, because this was the first time Bumblebee ever left someone unsatisfied.

"You can come in Middy, just lock the door." Bumblebee said, turning away to face the mirror. He heard Midnight walk in and lock the door like he asked. She walked over and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Bumblebee, I saw you practically run in here. What's wrong? Did that Decpiticon hurt you?"

"It's not that," Bumblebee said, Primus he was shaking like a new born sparkling. "It's just…I think Barricade knows."

Now Midnight understood why he left in such a hurry. Bumblebee told her that he a tiny crush on the Decpiticon, which was a bad thing. They were still in the middle of a war, even though the All Spark was still not to be found. It would be dangerous if anyone found out about this, especially Megatron or Starscream. If one or both on them found out, they would use it against them.

Midnight stroked Bee's head as the young one started to sob. This was defiantly not good.

"Why don't you go back to the base early today, BB? I tell Motorwing that you aren't feeling well."

"Thanks Middy, I think I should get going. I'll see you later. Have a good night Midnight."

"You too BB. And please, try to be careful. After what you told me of what had happened last night, I'm worried. I don't want you to go out on your own. Maybe I should go with you."

"Midnight I'll be fine on my own. Trust me; I'm not a sparkling anymore. I can take care of myself. See ya."

Bumblebee left Motorwing's club, transformed and drove off to his rocket. He turned on the radio and let the easy listening station-something he never did-and continued to dive. He didn't notice that he was been followed by a mysterious figure in the shadows. He was almost to the rocket, till someone started firing.

The yellow camaro stopped and transformed stingers out and at the ready. The firing stopped as soon as he transformed. He looked into the dark and saw that no one was out there. He blinked in obvious confusion and shrugged.

'_Probably nothing,'_ He walked over to the ship again and once again, someone fired in the darkness.

He turned around, and this time, he a pair of red optics glowing in the darkness. Bumblebee narrowed his own optics.

"Who's there? I see you, you know. So you might as well come out, right now!"

The figure chuckled darkly.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah I want to know. So either come out before I get angry." Bee held his stingers out, electricity surging from them.

Red optics shimmered slightly, before their owner started emerging from the shadows. The small yellow mech gasped in shock and surprise, nearing dropping his stingers in the process.

"I-its you."

"Of course it is," the figure smiled, sharp fangs glittering in the light. "Who else would it be?"

Bumblebee shook in fear. How did find him? He was careful about everything; even putting his ship somewhere no one would find it. How did he find him?

"I thought I you knew Bee. You can't get away from me." The mech said, getting closer and closer to the frightened mech.

"I got away before, I can do it again," Bumblebee tried to put on a brave front but it crumpled when the Decpiticon gave a nasty smile.

He was so close enough now, that he could feel the mech's breath on his face. "You think so?" The Decpiticon asked. "You got away that time because of Prime but don't hope for a second one," he caressed Bumblebee's cheek. "Besides, it'll only be a matter of time before I catch you anyway. Why don't you just save us both the trouble and give up now? We can get away from this organism diseased planet and go someplace that we can really be happy."

"I won't go anywhere with you," Bumblebee backed away. "How did you find me?"

"Motorwing had fliers out on every neutral planet, crater and space shuttle. You didn't think that one look at the picture, I wouldn't recognize you? I know those optics anywhere. Though I must say, you did get very thin. It suites you," the mech purred the last sentece, looking the yellow Autobot up and down.

Bumblebee couldn't help the blush that was creeping his face plate, buthe ignored it as his eyes narrowed.

"Gee, I'm so glad you like it. Now if you excuse me..."

He went to leave, when a claw hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You can go back to that infested planet and act like you never saw me. But you know that I won't give up. I _will_ have you in my arms again little Bee. No matter what happens, your still mine."

The Decpiticon let go of Bumblebees arm and disappeared into the shadows. Bumblebee continued to look into the shadows, before running into the ship and flying back to planet Earth.

He had to tell boss-bot about the new face of evil leering down upon Earth.

IceKitsuneQueen: I'm so sorry it took so long to update and I know it sucks.

Bumblebee: Yep.

IceKitsuneQueen: Shut it Bee. Anyway, we have a new Decpiticon on the horizon. And Bumblebee knows who he is too. A long lost beau BB?

Bumblebee: *blushes* I gotta go. *walks away*

IceKitsuneQueen: So please review and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Optimus

IceKitsuneQueen: Hi's to all! Thanks for reviewing, I love you all! I am so sorry I'm late. Damn internet went off and it just came back on. So I'm posting. Yeah me!(jumps up and down) Bumblebee, would you please do the disclaimer?

Bumblebee: Kay. Hi everyone! IK-Queen does not own Transformers in anyway, shape or form. She is doing this for her own pleasure.

IceKitsuneQueen: Thanks BB. Now on with the story!

Chapter Four

By the time Bumblebee got back to the base, it was already three-thirty. After everything that has happened to him, he was beat. He just wanted to get to his berth and recharge he was so tired. But he knew he had to tell Optimus about-

"And where have you been?"

The factory lights flickered on and Bumblebee was face to face with Prowl and Optimus. The ninja was the one who asked the question, his optics glaring at him from underneath his shades. Optimus had a frown on his face and a look of pure worry. Bumblebee thought that he was really in the Cyber-dog house now.

"When I went to your room to check on you, I was surprised to see that you weren't there," it was Optimus who spoke this time. "At first, I just thought that you went to get some energon, but when Prowl told me that when he saw you leaving the base around midnight, thats when I started to panic. What were you thinking Bumblebee?!"

"So I went out? No big deal."

"It isn't a big, that you also took the rocket from Dino-bot Island?" Prowl asked. "I got a call from Grimlock about one of the emergency rockets blasting off into space. He says that he saw a yellow and black car. And he says this isn't the first time its happened either," the ninja crossed his arms. "Any explanation for that?"

Bumblebee flinched under the ninjas glare. That is, he was sure he was glaring. You couldn't tell with his visors on all the time. But he was sure that the mech was glaring at him now.

"Yeah I did take one of the rockets. But I bought it right back."

"That doesn't excuse you for taking it! Bumblebee, out of all the reckless things you've done over the stellar-cycles-"

"But I bought it back in one piece. Thats got to be worth something, right?" Bee argued.

He leveled his own glare with the ninjas. Prowl only hardened his gaze at the youngest member of their team. Finally after two minutes of the contest, the cyberninja sighed and averted his gaze. Bumblebee had a look of victory in his optics, when Prowl scowled.

"Don't think that this is over, Bumblebee. We will talk about this later and I do mean later." Prowl said before walking out of the room to go back to sleep.

Bee stuck his tongue out in the direction where the ninja left. He went to leave also so he could re-charge too, when Optimus stepped into his path. The leader had his curious face on again and Bumblebee inwardly groaned.

It looked like he wasn't to recharge anytime soon.

"Bumblebee, I'm worried about you. You know I see you as the sparkling that I've never had. And for you to be the youngest, I can understand that it can difficult for someone in your position. All the many confusing and yet pleasurable-"

"Please don't tell me that we are having _that_ talk now. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

Optimus frowned at the yellow and black mech. "Fine, you can go to bed and re-charge. But, the next time you go to Dino-bot Island and steal one of the rockets, you will be in a lot of trouble. Now off to bed."

And thats what the young mech did. He got out of there almost as fast as Blurr. Optimus continued to stand there and stare at the spot the black and yellow bug went off to. The leader of the Auto-bots sighed. He loved Bumblebee so much and wanted to tell him everything. Everything that had to do with him, Optimus, and....

No. Optimus shook his head. He couldn't tell him everything. Not yet anyway. He needed _**him**_ to be there when he talked to Bee about something he always wanted to know.

His spark parents.

Any medical records would say that his origin was unknown. But the truth was, Bumblebee knew his parents. He interacted with them almost every stellar-cycle. It was almost ridicules that he interacted with them so much. And only himself, Ratchet, Midnight and _**him**_ knew.

Optimus sighed, before heading to his own chambers. Maybe he should call him to talk about this.

The next morning, Bee was up and as energized as always. Since Sari was out of town with her father, he had no one really to play with. He called Midnight to see if she wanted to a tour of the town and she said she'd be at the base at ten. It was 10:04 and Bee was just shaking with energy.

"Where is she? She i soooo late." He complained, pouting his lip components.

"She's only five minutes ate Bumblebee. Clam down and sit still! You making me dizzy," Ratchet ordered, watching the little bug jump up and down everywhere. He was in fact, already dizzy and just wanted the little Auto-bot to stop. He sighed when he indeed, stopped.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited that I get to show Middy around town. She told me that she always wanted to see Earth and I just to show her all the cool-"

He was interrupted by a ear piercing howl. Bee gave an undignified squeal as he ran to the door and opened it. Midnight was in her wolf form, sitting on the pavement. Her black fur/metal gleaming in the sunlight and her sky-blue optics flickered with happiness as she spotted Bee. She stood up and transformed.

"Bee!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down before hugging the small mech.

"Middy, its so nice to see you." Bee said, hugging her back.

"Hello Midnight," Optimus smiled.

The group didn't know that she saw Bee every night at MotorWings club. But they didn't have to know that.

Midnight nodded at the leader, a smile on her lips. "Hello to you too, Optimus. I guess you know what that Bee is going to show me around Detroit?"

"Yes. He also says that this is your first time being on Earth?"

"Oh yeah, it is," Midnight nodded her head. "Sentinel keeps telling me that the humans are hostile and would kill you just by looking at you. But I thought that that was a bunch of slag. Jazz told me that the humans were cool and the planet had the craziest music and trends. You know how much of a music lover I am."

Optimus nodded his own head. "Indeed you are. Now I expect you and Bee will be back before ten."

"Oh come on Boss-bot. None of the good stuff happens till at least eleven."

The Auto-bot leader narrowed his optics at the yellow and black bug and Bee reluctantly backed off.

"Fine, lets go Middy." Bumblebee transformed and drove off.

Optimus sighed and looked at the wolf transformer. "Promise me that you'll keep an eye on Bee? He's the only thing that I have in this life."

Midnight looked back to Optimus and gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry Optimus, you can count on me. You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

And with that, she transformed and went running after Bumblebee.

As she was running off, Bulkhead came running outside with energon cubes in his hands.

"Wheres Midnight? Don't tell me that I missed her." The green mech said, his massive body sagging in sadness.

"I'm afraid so Bulkhead. But don't worry, you'll get to see her again later on tonight. That's when she'll be bringing back Bumblebee."

Bulkhead immediately perked up. He nodded his head and had a goofy smile on his face. He had feelings for the wolf transformer and wanted to tell her for the longest time. But he was too shy and when he was around her, and would usually knock something down. He had no idea how to approach her at all.

"Oh, good. Then I can get more energon cubes. I'll see you later Boss." Bulkhead said, before transforming and driving off to find more cubes.

Optimus waved good-bye to the tank, before remembering that he had to do something very important. He walked inside the base and saw that Ratchet and Prowl weren't anywhere to be seen. They must be in their rooms, he concluded.

He walked over to the Tele-tron and typed in some commands.

"Tele-tron, I need you to find frequency 0ZX86Lo-209W3. And please hurry."

_"Of course Optimus,"_ Tele-tron said. _"Frequency 0ZX86Lo-209W3_ _found. Contacting _now_. Contacting...contacting...contacted."_

The screen turned on and a shadowy figure appeared on it. The figure narrowed his red optics in suspicious, as he gaze landed at the Auto-bot leader.

"What, do I owe the honor, as to have you contact me, Prime?" the shadow asked, a smile suddenly splashed across his face. "Maybe this is a...booty-call as the humans call it?"

Optimus felt his face heat up in embarrassment but ignored it looked into those red optics.

"No this isn't a booty-call. This is about Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?" Now the smile faded away and the shadow suddenly serious. His red optics narrowed slightly. "What happened to him? He's not hurt is he?"

There was hidden concern in the shadows voice and Optimus smiled.

"He's not hurt. But I think we should tell him our secret. He has the right to know Megatron."

Megatron optics narrowed his optics even further. "Why now Optimus? After all these stellar-cycles. After the many battles and opportunities wasted. Why should we tell him now?"

"I just have a bad felling Megatron. Something is wrong and Bee won't tell me. If anything, I thought that he would tell his father."

Megatron chuckled darkly. "Motherly instincts? Please. And what if he doesn't believe us? What then, oh mighty leader of the Auto-bots?"

"He will. He knows that I would never lied to him."

"Mothers never lie to their sparklings." His smiled re-appeared again. "I guess we'll meet..."

"In the outskirts of town at midnight. I'll bring Bumblebee and meet you on the hill there."

"Fine, I'll see you there, with our son." Megatron winked, before the screen went dark.

Bumblebee: Oh...My...God...

IceKitsuneQueen: Bee, are you OK?

Bumblebee: Please don't tell me that...that...Oh God.

IceKitsuneQueen: You won't know till next time. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks or it seems a bit rushed. I'm a day behind and I needed to wrap it up. Well, till next time!


	5. News and Updates

I am. I'm trying to re work ch. 2 for Puppy Love, while trying to update the others. I'll be putting one or two stories up for adoption, but Puppy Love I'll be keeping. Please stay tuned and sorry for the late response.


End file.
